


Riddle Me Love

by madlysanecatlady



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nygmobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Oswald comes to pick up Ed after blackmailing him out of Arkham. And he comes prepared to tell Ed how he feels.





	

Ed. Ed. Ed. Ed. Ed. The name echoed through Oswald's head, as it had for days, weeks even, in his old friend's absence. But that was all about to change, he reminded himself eagerly. Ed would be released today from that awful hell hole. Ed was coming home, coming back to him.

Excitement mounted as the car neared the tall gates. 'Soon, old friend. Soon I will have you back,' Oswald whispered quietly to himself.

The excitement grew too much as the headlights illuminated the tall slim figure standing outside the gate. He opened the window and stuck his head out with a manic grin. 'Hello, old friend.'

The answering smile from Ed mirrored his own in its mad happiness. He walked smoothly over to the door and pulled it open. 'How wonderful of you to come for me, Mr. Penguin.'

'Please,' Oswald slid over to make room for Ed to settle into the seat next to him. 'Call me Oswald.'

'To what do I owe this pleasure?' Ed asked, eyeing his feathered friend closely.

'It has no mind, but knows what it wants,' Oswald whispered. 'So soft and strong, yet can be shattered like glass with a word or a look. My most prized possession, protected well... and now, it's offered to you.'

Ed blinked, stunned. Oswald was looking determinedly away, staring at his hands as he wrung them together. 'Did you... did you make me a riddle?' Ed asked finally, his breath catching.

Oswald, still not looking up at him, merely nodded.

'Your most prized possession offered to me?' Ed furrowed his brow. Understanding washed over him, warming him from the pit of his stomach to the tips of his toes. He reached out to place a finger under Oswald's chin, gently pulling until he looked at him. 'I'm of no use alone, but bring bliss to a pair. Bought, I am worthless, but given freely I am precious. To a promise in one moment I can both open and seal.'

Oswald looked at him, confused. He was trying to control the emotions broiling inside him. He hated how easily his riddle-loving friend could simultaneously confuse and inflame him.

'A gift beyond measure, that is of course - if given with pleasure, not taken by force,' Ed tried again. 'Enjoyed on its own or a preclude to more. Come now little penguin, what are you waiting for?'

Oswald sucked in a slow, deep breath, trying his best to calm his racing heart. It was obvious now that Ed had indeed guessed the answer to his riddle and it was becoming very clear that he felt the same. That was, of course, if Oswald were correct in guessing just what Ed was asking for in both of his riddles.

Slowly, watching Ed closely in the dim light of the limo, Oswald leaned over, rising slightly from his seat as he craned to press his lips tentatively against Ed's.

'Three little words, oft misused and difficult to trust,' Ed murmured against Oswald's lips. 'Yet in this moment, not used nearly enough.'

Oswald smiled and sank back down to his seat as the car began the long drive back to the heart of Gotham. Reaching out, he took hold of Ed's hand and squeezed. 

'I love you too.'


End file.
